The Chronian Brotherhood of the Liberators trailer 1
by Sea Eagle
Summary: first trailer for The Chronian Brotherhood of the Liberators. Based on the Dissidia Final Fantasy opening video


**yo, this is Sea Eagle with a trailer for a new crossover fic. this scene is based on the Dissidia Final Fantasy opening video. i only changed the characters and gave them new abilities. so try to guess "which character in the Dissidia Final Fantasy opening video is which character in this story?"**

**the characters, that are not OCs are:**

**princess Merida (Brave) Mor'du in his human form (Brave) Wreck-it Ralph (Wreck-it Ralph) Turbo (Wreck-it Ralph) Jack Frost (Rise of the Guardians) Pitch Black (Rise of the Guardians) Mavis dracula (Hotel Transylvania) Quasimodo (Hotel Transylvania) Lucario (Pokemon) Deoxys (Pokemon) Mordecai (Regular Show) Garret Bobby Ferguson jr. (Regular Show) with a laser sword that he made out of his gun, i'm posting another trailer for each of the categories so you'll know how they got their weapons, Finn (Adventure Time) the Lich (Adventure time) Manny Rivera (El Tigre) Sartana of the dead (El Tigre) Leonardo (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) and Shredder (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles)**

**disclaimer: i do not own any characters except for OCs**

* * *

_Chronia, a land of freedom._

_Protected by a band of warriors, known as the chronian brotherhood of the liberators._

_For centuries, the liberators are at war with an army known as the shadow legion. The war is so intense, that the two sides gathered warriors from 10 different worlds, to fight the ferocious and horrifying battles._

_The two sides are of equal strength. They say that the war would last for eternity. But..._

* * *

It was an old sanctuary. There was water all over the place, but it could barely reach your ankle. Standing there was 10 warriors, one of them was a boy, with a spiky blonde hair that goes to the bottom of his ear, and there was a small piece of hair coming out from his front. He's got a fair skin, and blue eyes.

His attire was a white t-shirt inside a blue, unbuttoned shirt, black fingerless gloves, blue jeans, and black shoes. He was wileding a blue crystal sword with a ight blue handle on his right hand, and a blue shield on his left (A/N: he's the dude on the cover image). He goes by the name Lucas Glenton. On his side was Leonardo, and behind him was Ralph and Lucario, along with Mavis, Mordecai (with a giant sword), Manny, Merida, Jack, and Finn.

They were all staring at a wanted to look cool, so he placed his sword in his shoulder. Emerging in the middle of th thunderstorm was a high plateau, with lava coming from the back. Emerging from the lava was a group of villains: Mor'du (human form), Turbo (Cy-bug hybrid form, see Big 12: Core of the Games epilogue to see what's it like), Pitch, Quasimodo (now with a new void controling ability), Deoxys, a shadow knight wielding a giant sword,Garret Bobby Ferguson jr.(human form, with a laser sword on his left hand), the Lich, Sartana of the Dead, and Shredder.

The lava behind them started to take a shape. Seeing this, the warriors fomed a line, to get ready for battle (from left to right: Merida, Jack, Finn, Manny, Lucas, Leo, Ralph, Lucario, Mavis, Mordecai). But then a there was light from behind them. Manny looked back and saw the light coming out from the clouds.

The clouds started to take shape, and so did the lava. The clouds formed a half-elf lady wearing a beautiful dress, while the lava formed a demon. It roared at our heroes. There was a rocky plan field in between our heroes and villains. The two sides got into their stances...

And they charged towards each other. On the villains side, the shadow knight got of the plateau first, on our heroes side, it was Leo, followed by Mordecai, Mavis, and Ralph. And then Lucas, who was not too far from Ralph, jumped in. He attacked the shadow knight, but he parried all five of his attacks. Then Mordecai came in and gave the shadow knight a big swing with his giant sword.

The knight blocked it and pushed him aside. Mordecai was okay, but Turbo emerged from behind him. He shot a green energy blast, and Mordecai dodged it. But Jack was behind him, he blocked the blast and cancelled it out, and then he blocked the shadow knight who jumped him from behind.

Meanwhile, the Lich was standing on top og a tall rock, and shot magic spikes at Lucario, who was also standing o top of a high rock. He used protect and blocked the spikes and went behind him, but the rained down on Ralph, he ran away from them, performed a roll, and jumped up to avoid one of Turbo's energy blasts.

Finn ran by his side and attacked the shadow knight, but he jumped back, so Ralph tried to attack him. He barrel rolled and jumped up. Jack ran to the shadow knight and hit him with his staff, but it was blocked. Ralph landed on him and did three quick punches, and jumped off. The spikes all rained down on the shadow knight.

Ralph ran off, with Mavis by his side. Suddenly, purple energy balls started coming out of nowhere. Mavis made a quick turn to avoid them, but Ralph got hit and the explosion launched him into the air. Mavis' hands glew with a purple aura, and she charged at Mor'du, who caused those energy balls. She jumped at him, and her claw and Mordu's axe clashed.

Meanwhile, Finn was running up a leaning rock, with GBFJ by his side. The two swords clashed, and GBFJ jumped up the rock. Follwed by Finn, who's sword glew bright with fire. The two swords clashed again, but the two was pushed back in the air, but GBFJ swung his laser sword, and a laser curve hit Finn.

The curve flew towards Merida and Shredder, who was tussling on top of a rock (it looked like a giant meteor that fell from the sky) the two was pushed back. Suddenly Pitch, from afar, lifted the rock they were standing on, along with three other rocks, with black sand. Merida fell off the rock, her sword clashing with the rock, but she managed to hung on. When she looked up. The Shredder was running towards her. And he gave her a big punch.

She let go of the rock, but then she withdrew her sword,pulled out her bow and a rope arrow, and shot it at the rock. She swung like tarzan.

Meanwhile, Mannny was battling Deoxys. He shot homing lasers at Manny, but he kept jumping through on small rocks and avoided the laser shots. But Deoxys grabbed his tiger tail and threw him backwards.

In Mavis' location, she was getting sucked into the void by Quasimodo, who was standing on top of a tall rock, so Mavis tried hanging onto the ground, and Manny was above them. Leo noticed the two events so he ran into action, but Sartana shot Laser blasts at him. They rained down on him, but he performed flips and avoided the lasers, and he also jumped over Sartana. He ran towards Manny, but more lasers came towards him, which launched him into the air.

Manny grabbed Leo's leg with his tail, and Leo swung his leg and threw him to Quasimodo. His kitchen axe and Manny's claws clashed.

Meanwhile, the Lich was still shooting spikes at Lucario, but he used Force Palm and blocked them. He thought it was over, but there was spikes from his side. Turns out the Lich was standing on top of a tall rock, and shot more spikes at him. He did a couple of flips, and jumped away from the Lich. But Mor'du set a trap on where he was standing on.

Purple lightning orbs surrounded him, and they all exploded. When the smoke cleared, he saw Lucas and Mordecai protecting him. Then Ralph jumped into the action, and behind the three was Jack and Merida running to the villains.

Both the heroes and villains charged at each other.

The warriors from both sides began glowing with aura of each of their main colors. Then they flew to each other. The two sides made a small spiral, and then they clashed.

_The chronian brotherhood of the liberators_

Then the scene shows Lucas laying on the old sanctuary, unconcious...

_coming soon..._

* * *

**so, you like it? tell me if i broke any of the guidelines because of this, cause i read it over and it doesn't say anything about making fics that's based on videos. but if do break a rule, please inform immediately.**

**PEACE TO ALL MY PEOPLE!**


End file.
